


Working the Gas Station - At Night!

by orphan_account



Series: Undertale One-Hit Wonders [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chloroform, F/M, Gen, Misunderstandings, Night shift - Freeform, Post pacifist, Reader is a Chemist, Reader-Insert, could be taken romantically or platonically, gas stations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As a student working toward a degree in experimental chemistry, you knew exactly what those three very specific items created. Wanting to give him the benefit of the doubt, you employed your A+ people skills to sneakily gain information while hiding behind a façade of innocence.Prompt: “Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2AM?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd

As someone who worked the night-shift, you saw and interacted with a lot of weird people. Drunks looking for more alcohol; people high off their heads looking for sweets; truck drivers who wore My Little Pony pins. You understood that, logically, gas stations needed running 24/7. Logic, in this small instance, did not aid in your boredom during those long shifts. The hours between 12 and 5 in the morning were the slowest in existence, and most of the time you spent reading your textbooks, playing Sudoku, and drinking an unhealthy amount of coffee. You almost felt bad with how little you actually worked, though that feeling usually faded away after remembering you were only paid minimum wage for your troubles.

You were three hours into your five-hour shift when the annoying bell above the door rung. Admittedly, you were seriously engaged in the fifth puzzle of the night. The apathy that usually settled in around that time rendered you incapable of the pleasant greeting your supervisors instructed you to give to each customer. You opted to, instead, glance up over your Sudoku book for just a moment to note how many people came in.

The page you were working on was nearly destroyed when you applied just a bit too much pressure to it in your shock.

It was a skeleton. A short, seemingly chubby skeleton wearing slippers and a jacket that made you envious.

Feeling slightly guilty for staring, you lowered your gaze for a moment... before bringing it right back up again. Your book covered your face well enough, and from his perspective it would look like you were very engaged in it. It wasn't as if it were the first monster you met (they were pretty nice folks), it was just that none had come in during your shift before. What would a monster need at 2am?

You actually paid attention to your book when the monster drew a little too close to the counter for comfort. The ruse of being a bad employee seemingly paid off when the skeleton cleared his throat (what the heck?) to get your attention (as if he didn't already have it). Taking a breath that to any other would sound like a sigh, you lowered your book and glanced at the items.

Bleach, nail polish remover and ice.

As a student working toward a degree in experimental chemistry, you knew exactly what those three  _ very specific _ items created. Wanting to give him the benefit of the doubt, you employed your A+ people skills to sneakily gain information while hiding behind a façade of innocence.

"Why are you making chloroform at 2am?"

This was why you had the night shift.

To the guy's credit, he had a great response. "Why do you know how to make chloroform?"

"I'm a chem major," you said. "And you aren't denying that you're making chloroform. Oh god, are you planning on killing someone?"

"No need to jump to-" he began. The smile on his face tilted down as he tried to explain.

"Cause listen, there are security cameras in here, but so long as you promise not to kill me," you pointed to yourself, "I'll make sure your shopping trip never happened."

The frown on the skeletons face went deeper as he shook his head. "I'm a physics major. My pal and I were just doing a little experiment-"

"At 2am?"

"-and chloroform-"

"Was needed," you finished. All panic faded from you. Skeledude wasn't going to kill anyone. Cool. "Oh wow, I feel like an idiot now. Sorry about that. I know all about buying and or making potentially dangerous chemicals."

"We good then?" he asked after a moment of silence. At your nod, his grin returned and he stuck out a hand. "Good. The name's Sans. Sans the skeleton."

"And physics major apparently," you said humorously, taking his hand in your own to return the gesture. With that mess cleared up, you began ringing up the items. "So what experiment are you conducting?"

You shouldn't have asked that. Sans began rambling something equivalent to an essay with a hypothesis and a very planned out procedure. When you did experiments, they usually consisted of mixing random things to get a reaction and filming it for your friends and the Internet™. It was too early for a lecture.

"Look, dude," you began, interrupting him mid-sentence as you bagged his items. "While usually I'd totally be down for a huge discussion, its 2am and I'm exhausted. So..." you grabbed his receipt when it finished printing and scribbled something on the back. "Here's my number. Feel free to shoot me a call or text if you need a chemist."

He accepted the paper and bag from you, his cheeks lighting up blue. "I'll do that. Sorry about the, uh, rant."

You waved a hand. "I do it all the time. No problem. See you around?"

"Sure."

"Night."

"Night."

**Author's Note:**

> i relate to the reader on a spiritual level.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not without consent, Remensin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397628) by [All_you_fuckers_stand_up_sing_Hallelujah (No_stop_you_dont_understand)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_stop_you_dont_understand/pseuds/All_you_fuckers_stand_up_sing_Hallelujah)




End file.
